terror in the past
by youlietoziiiiiim
Summary: Zim, Dib, and Gaz are back in time and worse, something is happening to Zim
1. time

**HEY GUYS YOULIETOZIIIIIIM HERE! I'm happy people love my stories so far my other 2 stories I will still work on I just want to get this 1 out**

**I DONT OWN IZ!**

* * *

"FINALLY ITS FINISHED!" (Zim said working on a big machine, putting down something that look like a screw)

(Gir look at it)"WHAT IS IT!"

"its a..."

"WHAT IS IT!"

"its a ti..."

"WHAT IS...

SILENCE! its a time machine. I remember last time what happen when I messed with time. BUT THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT!"

"whhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?"

"this time, I will SEND Dib back in time when humans were MORE STUPID!"

"that be fun" (Gir started giggling)

(Zim look at Gir) "ooooooooook? (he then turned around and started walking to a control panel) " I must set the time to 2.3 million years ago" (Zim started twisting a knob on the panel) " Dib will become a um not so smart human then"

"but hoooooow?"

"with this!" (Zim held up a small blue pill) " somehow if I get the Dib to swallow this and get him through the time machine. in the time I set it to it will make him act like the humans in that time! am I not amazzZZING!"

"so it gona make him stupid"

"yes"

"YAAAAAAAAY!"

(Zim rolled his eyes and look at the pill in his hands) "now question is, how am I going to get Dib to take it?"

(unknown to Zim, Dib was hiding in the wires above him and heard everything Zim said)

"there is know why im going to go back in time and be stupid and let the world get destroyed" (Dib whisper to no one)

"GIR GET AWAY FROM THAT TIME MACHINE!"

(Gir stop hitting the machine and walk over to his master)

"great now I have to make sure you did not break it" (Zim walk over to the machine and Gir just stood there)

(Gir watch Zim check his machine when he saw a creepy shadow coming. Gir look and there was Gaz walking to them)

"HI SCARY LADY!" (Gir waved)

( Zim was still looking at his machine) "BE QUITE!" (Zim turned around to look at Gir when he saw Gaz standing there. he was shock) "DIB SISTER! HOW DID YOOOOOOOOU GET PAST MY SECURITY!

"your gnomes were off so I walk in"

"my gnomes were off! GiiiiIIIIR!" (Zim narrowed his eyes at Gir)

(Gir waved)

(Zim put a hand over his face and look back at Gaz) "Dib sister if you think that you can..."

"Dib's above you"

"what"

(Gaz pointed up. Zim look and then that's when he saw Dib)

"DIB!"

"uuuuum this is not Dib this is a spider" (Dib said up side down)

"COME DOWN AND FACE THAT RATH OF ZIM!"

"NEVER! I WILL GET PROOF OF YOU BEING A ALIEN!" (he took a camera out of his pocket and took a pitcher of Zim) " and I just got my proof"

"YOUR LIEING!"

(Dib started laughing when he suddenly started slipping. then he fell on the ground in front of Zim and Gaz. he stood up and look at Gaz) "well thanks Gaz for telling him I was here"

"he would not figure out any time soon"

"HEY" (Zim said)

(while Zim, Gaz, and Dib were yelling at each other, Gir was behind the panel looking at the buttons) "what this do" (Gir turned the knob and press buttons which made the time machines portal start up)

(Gaz, Zim, and Dib stop yelling at each other and look at Gir)

"GIR! NOOOOO"

(Zim, Dib, and Gaz were getting suck in the portal. and then they were gone)

"YAAAAAAAAAY WEZ PLAYING HIDE AND SEEKS!"

**(INSIDE THE PORTAL)**

(Dib, Gaz, and Zim were floating in a purple swirling place)

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MEAT BAGS! WE ARE GOING TO WHO KNOWS WHERE!"

"OUR FAULT! ITS YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING IT!" (Dib said pointing to Zim)

"LIAR!" ( Zim tackled Dib in the air. as Dib and Zim were fighting the pill Zim had that was in his hand went into his mouth while this was going on. Zim cough and grab his throat)

"WHAT WENT DOWN MY THROAT!?"

"you to are annoying"

(they then landed on the ground. they all got up and look where they were)

"where are we?" (Dib said looking at the odd trees)

"don't you know your own earth forest human"

"I don't think we are in the forest" (Gaz said looking down) "look" (she pointed at the ground)

(Zim and Dib look down and gasp. they were standing on a big dinosaur foot print)

* * *

**You know how Zim accidently swallowed the pill weeeeeeeell hehehe they are in for a surprise**

**BYE MICKSTUFFINS! **


	2. the talk

**hey people hope you like this story so far **

**I don't own IZ**

* * *

"is that a dinosaur foot print" (Dib said shock)

"Dib stink this dino saur is when you humans were around right?"

(Dib look at Zim)"what? no this is waaaaaaaay before humans were on earth"

(Zim and Dib look back down at the foot print

"well this looks like a T rex foot print" (Dib said looking around making sure the T rex was not around)

" wate a minute! I can see what time Gir made it (Zim reaches in his PAK and pulls out a small device, it had a big screen and 1 button to turn it on. he click the button and a number came on the screen "148 million years in the past!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Zim and Dib turn around when they saw Gaz on the ground. Dib ran up to her) "GAZ! WHATS WRONG!"

(she look at Dib) "theres no T.V. or games in this time"

(Dib gave Gaz the Really look, he turned around to Zim who was digging in his pockets. Zim stop and look at Dib)

"DIB! I KNOW YOU TOOK THE PILL I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU TAKE!"

"I DID NOT TAKE ANYTHING!"

"LIAR! I had it in my pocket before we got suck into the time machines portal!"

"maybe it came out"

"no I saw something go into Zim's mouth while we were coming here (Gaz said standing up)

"it could not have been the pill"(Zim started laughing then stop) "could it? WHAT COLOR WAS IT!?" (he pointed at Gaz)

"blue"

"WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING!?"

"cause I don't like you"

"what is so bad about swallowing that pill if it was meant for humans" (Dib said)

"you stupid human. it could work on any creature, including me!

"so like since we are in this time, will you be stupid?" (Gaz said confused)

"the time we are in now would mean that Irk is in what year" (he started thinking then went wide eyed)

(Dib and Gaz were confused)

"what" (Dib said looking at Zim's wide eyes)

"the time on Irk would be 2,576,9

(Gaz shrugged)"so"

"that time on Irk was when my race was young, also before we had PAKS to!"

"gooooooo on" (Gaz said a little interested)

"well around that time my race was not like they are today, back then we were wild animals we did not have clothes, building, ships, or the control brain and we were like your so called Big cats, killing, hunting, all that stuff, we would walk on all 4s and stalk prey. but 1 Irken named trelk was the first Irken to walk up right and talk and then few other Irkens started walking up right and talking to. over the years he made a control brain out of random stuff. the first control brain told trelk to try and get all of the other Irkens who were still wild to get them to trust him. he did that and the control brain made the very first PAK and gave it to trelk which made him so smart that he made 2 more advance control brains which started to make advance PAKS which have gotten better after a few years. so if we are 148 million years in the past that means my people are 2,576,9 in the past!"

"so that pill would make anyone or thing act like it was in this time?" (Dib ask confused)

(Zim nodded)

"so you will act like a wild animal soon)

"yes"

* * *

**sorry if I got my number wrong 2,576,9 ive been doing so much math in summer school it hurts. and this chapter was a pain a little and it confused me a little while wrighting it lol**


End file.
